When Two Great Stories Collide
by Cabbage Rose
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha tachi somehow wind up in Kagome’s favorite story: Harry Potter? Will new relationships form? Will they ever get back home? Are they in just as much danger as they were in their old era? MirSan InuKag RonHer HarGin
1. Ch 1: Story Time!

**When Two Great Stories Collide…****  
Probably will change Title.**

**Summary**: What happens when the Inuyasha tachi somehow wind up in Kagome's favorite story: Harry Potter? Will new relationships form? Will they ever get back home? Are they in just as much danger as they were in their old era? All to be found out in the story: **When Two Great Stories Collide!** Pairings: MirSan, InuKag, RonHer, HarGin.

**Author's Notes:** This will most likely bet set in the sixth year (they will all be sixteen, in other words). I just wanted to put my two favorite stories together, so I won't feel guilty about writing about one at a time. May have romance (I am really just writing this as I think, but that is how most of my good stories work out). I seriously dunno yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter! That goes for all of the chapters, so I hope I will not have to repeat myself. I probably will though. This is probably made just to put the writer in a deep depression. (sigh)

**Ch. 1: Story Time!**

_Harry did not like all the publicity he got. It wasn't his fault that he survived from Voldemort's attack. It isn't his fault that he seems to save someone every year at Hogwarts. He was just doing what he had to do, because everyone around him was so oblivious to the situations underneath their own noses. _

_People think that Harry likes the attention he gets. Who wouldn't like to be in the Daily Prophet almost every week for something wonderful? He, apparently, was the only person on Earth that didn't like something like that happening. And for that people thought that he was some stuck up prep who is just trying to get even more attention for being rebellious. But they didn't know what it was like to be 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived'…_

Kagome was engrossed in the newest addition of the Harry Potter series. It was nice to be able to read the books once in awhile. Usually she didn't have enough time to do so, for she was always battling demons or dealing with Inuyasha. Even if she had some time to relax, she would usually have to use that valuable time to study for a test. But now it was summer and there were no tests to be taken, but there were also no reasons to go back to see her family. Inuyasha already thought her tests were useless, but he let her go (or more like she forced him to allow it) for them. If she just wanted to go to check up on her family, she would have to fight, even harder, for it. Despite this, though, Kagome was glad it was summer. Even though she wasn't at school most of the time, she felt happier that it was summer, though it didn't make a huge change in her life anyway. And of course, one of those reasons of why she liked summer was to be able to read something that wasn't about history or math (man, she despised math) for a change.

"Kagome-chan?" asked a quiet voice from across the fire.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"What are you reading? It isn't as big as those other books you usually read at night." Kagome noticed that Sango was eyeing the colorful book with interest. Sango was always one to be interested in what she was reading about or learning in school. Sango added, jokingly, "Plus, you seem to be enjoying yourself. You don't have that confused 'what the heck is this' look on your face."

Kagome laughed, knowing that most of the stuff she did read about for school was not comprehendible to her. "This is a book called Harry Potter. It is popular in my time."

"What is it about?" Shippou asked, joining their conversation. Shippou always loved a good story. He would be begging Kagome, and sometimes Miroku, for a story about knights and princesses.

"Well it is about a young wizard," -Sango had a quizzical look on her face, and Kagome explained- "a wizard is sort of like a miko but the powers aren't holy ones and you need a wand to use most of it. So it is about his adventures with his friends. It is really cool!"

"Well I can't sleep. Can you read it to me, Kagome?" pleaded Shippou, crawling into her lap and trying to figure out what the many letters were saying.

"I don't know Shippou. It is sort of scary for young children, such as you. I mean, there are killings and-"

"Aww, come on Kagome! It is not like it is any worse than what we do everyday!" Shippou interrupted.

'_He has a point,'_ Kagome thought, _'All we do is kill demons. And he doesn't seem traumatized by the actual thing.' _But then she remembered about the other stuff that he might not understand. Kagome didn't really think that Shippou would be affected if she read this to him, but the book was more than 600 pages long and he usually refused to go to bed until a story was finished. Plus, she didn't really feel like reading that much. "Well, um, there is a bunch of gushy stuff that you make not like. It may not be appropriate for a child your age."

"Kagome, I doubt it is any worse than what Miroku does. Come on, read the story to me. Please?" he asked Kagome, his eyes wide and watery.

"Oh fine." Kagome said, giving up and losing hope that she would be able to sleep tonight.

"Yay!" he cheered, forgetting that only before, he was almost crying.

"Count me in." Sango said, "It seems interesting enough."

"I'll listen too. If there is any chance to hear some hot stuff, I am interested." Miroku said seductively, remembering what Kagome said before about gushy stuff that was inappropriate for young people.

"Um, Miroku, there isn't anything about what you are thinking in this." Kagome said, somewhat disgusted. Meanwhile, Sango was muttering something about hentais who have to read about it just because they can't get anyone to do it for them.

Kagome was glad that everyone seemed interested in what she was doing. It was good that they could just share a story together, not having to talk about their troubles all the time. "What about you Inuyasha? Wanna join us?" Kagome asked to the tree above her.

Inuyasha was not visible but you could clearly hear a "Feh" coming out of the tree.

"It's settled then. Now let us go into the amazing world of Hogwarts, where-" she said dramatically, before being interrupted.

"Hogwarts? What in the hell is Hogwarts?" Inuyasha barked. So he was more interested than everyone had thought. Kagome opened her mouth to explain, before being interrupted again.

"Warts of a hog?" Sango suggested.

"What kind of world is that?" Shippou asked, the idea of hog warts being all over the place not appealing to him. "Sounds gross!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but then she realized that they didn't know any better. "Hogwarts-one word by the way-is the school of witchcraft and wizardry. That is the school Harry and his magical friends go to. Now anyway-"

"Who are his friends? Any sexy ladies that adore him?" Miroku (who were you expecting?) asked.

While Sango threw a nearby rock at Miroku, Kagome went on, "No, well maybe some of them are cute to him, but again Miroku, nothing intimate happens. The worse that happens is kissing. Well anyway, his best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Ron and Hermione have a crush on each other but they haven't admitted it yet, sort of like you and Sango-" Miroku chuckled as Sango turned red "and there are other friends too, such as Ron's little sister, but they aren't really important. So anyway, while they are learning at this school there is this evil wizard named Lord Voldemort who tries to kill them all-"

"Why does he want to kill them?" Shippou, once again, interjected.

"I dunno. He is sort of like Naraku; he just kills for no reason, except to gain power." Kagome explained.

"Who is worse: this Voldemort guy or Naraku?" Inuyasha asked beside her. Kagome jumped, Shippou falling off of her lap, as she didn't notice that he had climbed down from the tree and sat beside her. He may act like he isn't interested in her thing's, but he is so obvious sometimes.

"Um, I guess Naraku, since he is killing _actual _people, while Lord Voldemort is a fictional character." She said matter-of-factly, as if everyone knew that was the case.

"I thought so," Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome thought that he was happy that their group seemed tougher than theirs, knowing that the 'bad guy' they were fighting was worse than the one that this Harry Potter group was. Inuyasha always had to be the best at something, after all.

"So anyway," Kagome said, somewhat amused, " the reason Harry is the main character is because he survived when Lord Voldemort attacked his family; unfortunately they did not." Kagome now suddenly wished she hadn't said that; the situation was much like Sango's. Miroku was eyeing Sango nervously, Kagome noticed, to see how she would react. But Sango didn't seem effected, or she was and was covering it up. Kagome never knew when it came to Sango. The others, compared to Sango, were an open book. "And now he is famous because of it and everyone knows him. They either adore him, or hate him. He is usually the talk of the school, and he doesn't like it. But his friends treat him normally, most of the time." Kagome added quickly, eager to get on with a new subject.

"Why do they hate him?" Sango asked in a monotone voice, "Your family being killed is not a reason to hate someone." Kagome shivered. Yep, she had hit a sensitive spot for Sango.

"I think they are jealous of the attention. Or maybe they are future death eaters, or people that assist Lord Voldemort with his evil deeds. But either way, it is usually a stupid reason." Kagome said nervously, hoping that she didn't set Sango off. She really wanted to change the subject.

Miroku, sensing the tension in the area, came to Kagome's rescue. "So should we start with the story? It seems pretty long and we all know how Shippou is."

Kagome let out a breath, of which she just realized she had been holding, and then silently thanked Miroku. "Ah, yes let's begin." She said, opening the green and purple book. "It all starts in the Prime Minister of England's office, where-"

"England?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, Shippou. England. It is another country." She said curtly. She was getting tired of explaining everything.

"Oh…what is a Prime Minister?" Shippou asked again.

'_Ugh…this is going to be a long night.' _ Kagome thought. "He is pretty much the ruler of the country, m'kay?" Kagome said, "Now anyway, he had just gotten word from the painting in his office that-"

"Paintings can talk in this story?" Shippou asked, excited.

"Yes, Shippou, they can. This story has magic remember? So almost anything is possible." Kagome was clearly getting annoyed now. She usually thought that Shippou was adorable when he asked questions, but it was horrible when you are trying to tell a story. "So yes, he had just gotten word that the ex-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was coming to speak with him.

"So there is a Minister of Magic, too?" someone asked. It wasn't Shippou (everyone drops dead in surprise), but Miroku. "How many ministers are in this story?"

"There is a Minister of Magic as well…Maybe we should start from the beginning story and go from there. You guys are annoying me by interrupting."

"Hey! I hardly said a word!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well then most of you are. Happy?" Kagome said, exasperated.

"No, I am not happy you wen-"

"Uh, yes Kagome. Could you start from the beginning? It would be much easier to understand." Sango said loudly, not in the mood for a heated argument to break lose. (for future reference: Yes, they are getting at going to Hogwarts and Harry. It will happen soon. Please don't leave me yet!)

"Uh, ok." Kagome said, cramming her book into her stuffed book bag, only to return with a smaller one. "This one is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It begins with an eleven year old boy who is locked up in his room, unaware of what will be happening in a matter of hours." And with that she began the story, going into great detail on the buildings and people. Her friends did seem to understand it easier, but she was still interrupted every five minutes, either it was what a car was or why do Harry's godparents treat him badly.

After reading for about an hour, they were at the part of the story when the gang first discovers Fluffy (no, not Sesshy) and think that it is guarding something. She was describing the hideous beast, when she was interrupted with loud snoring. The kitsune youkai (sp?) in her lap was curled up in a comfortable position, his fluffy tail brushing against her stomach. "I think that that is enough for today. Same time tomorrow?" Kagome asked everyone. Miroku and Sango nodded, while Inuyasha just went back up to the tree that he had inhabited before.

She was laying out her futon with the others when she asked, "So, did you guys get half of the stuff that I was talking about?"

Sango gave a half smile, "Sort of. I mean, it isn't really that different than our lives. With the magic and demon like creatures. I can sort of relate to some of the characters. They are believable." Miroku just nodded in agreement, too tired to really talk.

Kagome smiled back, "Well I am glad you liked it. There is a reason why it is so popular in my time, after all! Well, night…" And then they went into a deep slumber, some of them inhabited with brutal murders, others with lethal curses, and for the lucky few of the group, it was actually a calming sleep.

----------

While they slept, an old, dignified person appeared from the forest around them. The full moon shined onto his spectacles, making him appear wise. He was clothed in royal green robes, which were heavy and accompanied with an even weirder hat. This man was definitely not from that country or time.

He looked around the camp, and seemed a bit more at ease, as if that was the place that he was supposed to be at the time. As if he had been looking for these people for a long time, for they were desperately needed of assistance in his world.

He saw the yellow book bag beside one of the girl's there, and saw that the various books that were planted there were still there. They appeared to be read, for there were different colored bookmarks in each of them. He smiled as he realized that what he wanted had been accomplished. They knew a bit about that world.

So with that, he took out a thick stick with feathers on one end and flicked it, muttering something under his breath though not to wake the people around him. There was a bright flash and a loud bang, as if someone had shot a gun. Smoke filled the area like a thick and never receding fog; nothing could be seen. Just as quickly as all of this had happened, it had disappeared. But now all of the people in the camp were gone.

**Author's Notes: **Cliffy, cliffy. (laughs manically) Muah ha ha. So yeah. Next chapter coming up. Oh, and can you guys guess who that mystery guy is? I did give some big clues. Please review! (puppy dog eyes) I fized some things in here that I noticed were wrong. Same will go to Ch 2, because I also noticed something wrong there.


	2. Ch 2: What the Hell?

**When Two Great Stories Collide…****  
Will probably change Title.**

**Summary**: What happens when the Inuyasha tachi somehow wind up in Kagome's favorite story: Harry Potter? Will new relationships form? Will they ever get back home? Are they in just as much danger as they were in their old era? All to be found out in the story: **When Two Great Stories Collide!** Pairings: MirSan, InuKag, RonHer, HarGin.

**Author's Notes: **Hello. Well now they are in HP's world. Am I confusing you? Good, cause it will probably be even more confusing. But hey, it is fun. As for those people that want me to make a sequel to _A Car Ride Home_ (which, in case you were wondering, is not related to this story), I am trying. I just can't think of a good idea for it yet. But once I do I will get it up as soon as possible! Now onto the chaos!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Sheesh, it is like I have to write lines for detention or something after saying this repeatedly. My hands might not be in pain, but my soul is. (faints dramatically but suspiciously wakes up in time to write story)

**Ch. 2: What The Hell?**

Bright light shone through and lit Kagome's face, making the inside of her eyelids burn in a bright, fleshy orange. She turned over to shield her face. She did not want to wake up and hunt for jewel shards just yet. She just wanted to think about the night she had last night with her friends, just simply enjoying each other's company. It was as if their troubles could cease if they just stopped fretting about it. And last night, when they didn't worry about it obsessively, it seemed to make everyone's mood lighter. Kagome wished that things could be like that more often.

But now it was dawn and it wasn't likely that they could just sit around and talk again. They had shards to go after and demons to destroy. _'What a life is that?'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'It is like that something has to control you, to keep you going. I hate it. Sometimes I just wish that things could be different. That we could have met under better circumstances. It seems our friendship is fueled by the hatred of Naraku, and that is what keeps us going, and what ironically tortures us at the same time.'_

She snuggled into her pillow and soft mattress for comfort. _'Wait…Soft pillows? Comfy mattresses? When did I go home? I am sure that I fell asleep at the campsite with the others. How did I end up here?'_

For the first time that morning Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, in order to get the 'sand' that was blurring her vision out of them. Once her vision was not blocked, she could clearly see that she was not at home. Her obnoxiously pink room, as Inuyasha put it, was nowhere to be found. Instead it was a dull yellow, with various types of flowers in vases. The room smelled very sweet. But it was too sweet. The smell was probably there to cover up another one. No items of her room were there as well. There was no desk, no computer, no books. Nothing was in this room except her bed, and another one that was next to it.

Kagome realized that someone was in the bed opposite her. There was a large lump underneath the dull yellow covers that matched the walls. And it was moving! Kagome hoped that it was someone she knew. This place was weird to her, yet oddly familiar. Which was weird, seeing as the room wasn't even in a Japanese style, like hers.

Turning to the lump, suddenly frightened, she hissed, "Who is there? Show yourself!"

The lump rustled a bit more underneath its covering, and then it pulled it off. A sigh of relief washed over Kagome as she saw who it was. "Sango-chan. I am so glad you are here."

Sango sat up, her legs in an Indian style fashion like Kagome's, and then she stretched. "Kagome-chan, do you know where we are?"

'_Sheesh, for someone who woke up in some unknown place, she seems pretty calm!' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well panic isn't the best way to solve a problem, Kagome-chan." Sango said wisely.

"What? Oh, did I say that out loud? Me and my big mouth…" Kagome responded, embarrassed that Sango knew what she was thinking about.

"Not a problem. Now, what should we do? Should we go see if the others are here?" Sango suggested.

"I guess so…" Kagome said nervously. She didn't really like the idea of venturing into some new place with who knows what out there. For all she knew, someone with a gun or something was outside their door. But on the other hand, seeing more familiar faces and making sure everyone was ok was rather tempting.

"Ok, lets go then." Sango said, opening the door. To Kagome's relief a huge man with a gun or other lethal weapon did not stand on the other side. They went down a long hallway, opening many doors as they passed.

The first one was a pink bathroom. It was small with a tub/shower on one side of the wall. An open bottle of some paste lay on the counter, its name in a language that they did not understand. A red haired, sleeping couple preoccupied the second room. The bed was small and the couple was almost falling off on both ends. The room was painted in a pale white. The third room was the study, Kagome figured, for there were many books on shelves and a comfy armchair was in the middle of it all. And in the forth and final room on that floor, was a girl with bushy, curly brown hair. She was putting on some very weird robes that were stitched in red and gold. The girl also seemed oddly familiar to Kagome, despite her…awkward fashion sense. Kagome and Sango entered the room and started staring at the sight automatically. They forgot that they weren't invisible…

"Oh, the foreign exchange students. Hi, I am Hermione Granger. Nice meeting you!" she greeted, offering her hand. Kagome took and shook it, though she had no idea what the girl was saying. She seemed nice enough though. "Um, why are you two staring at me?" the girl spoke again, annoyance flickering in her features.

Kagome told Sango, "What do you think she is saying?" (keep in mind this is Japanese)

"I don't know. She looks annoyed…Oh my goodness! We were staring at her this whole time! That must be what she is talking about. Miroku stares at me all the time, I know how it feels." She responded, immediately looking away from the girl.

"That must be it," Kagome said, following what Sango had done, "But I think that you like it when Miroku stares. Makes you feel _special._" She teased.

Sango blushed but denied what she was saying. Kagome giggled. _'For someone who could easily kill demons without effort, Sango is shy in other areas. Why must she keep denying that Miroku doesn't love her, when it is so freaken obvious. It sort of pisses me off. I wish Inuyasha was like that. Oh, no, don't think about Inuyasha. More important things are going on.'_

The girl kept on talking in some language unknown to the girls. But her body language could pretty much explain it. At first she seemed to look confused; there was a frown on her face. Then she started talking faster in that language, and her expression turned a bit angry. Her hands were on her hips. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought that the girl was lecturing them on something. After all, that is how she looked when she lectured Inuyasha. She wondered why a person would lecture someone they just met.

"She seems angry. Have any idea what she is talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Not a clue. I just hope we can get out of here soon…" Sango answered.

While the two were talking the girl's expression changed, yet again. Kagome figured that this girl was expressive, like she was. She figured that if she could understand her, they might get along rather well. But anyway, this time she looked as though she had solved an enigma that she had been working on for a long time. The girl took out a thick stick out of her pocket and pointed it that them.

Kagome, who was still paranoid about being shot in this place, shrieked and ran out of the room. Sango, who did not see any threat in the stick but didn't want to be alone with a strange person, ran after her. And then finally, the bushy haired girl started after them, shouting.

Kagome ran down the stairs, the other girls following in pursuit. The third girl was still hollering behind them, but that is not what waked the other inhabitants up. Everyone that was living there (which included a lot of red heads) rushed into one room where a familiar voice was screaming.

"Where in the hell am I? And who the hell are you? Dammit, I want some answers!" Inuyasha yelled thrashing about a bright yellow room with some posters hanging on every possible place. They all had a picture of a weird type of ball or a broom. These posters were now currently being torn up by the hanyou.

There was a boy with the same red hair as the others looking both terrified and angry. Inuyasha picked up the boy, who appeared to be about the same age as them, by the collar of his robes. "Answer me now." He said coldly, in a fashion that you would expect from his half-brother, Sesshomaru (thanks to petpeeves12 for correct spelling and 1st reviewer).

The boy started shrieking in the same language as the girl. The people around him looked frightened for him, and a bit betrayed, though Kagome couldn't imagine why. She considered that these people weren't going to hurt them. If they would they would have done so a while ago. Maybe that is why they look betrayed. They wanted to help them. The question now is why were they here and what do they want to help them with? She wanted to find out, and killing one of them won't help.

Kagome pushed her way through the crowd. She noticed that the bushy haired girl was pushing through it as well, trying as hard as she could to reach the doorway. Kagome hoped that the girl wouldn't pull out her stick and do something bad to Inuyasha. What was so special about that stick anyway? And why was everything around here so familiar to her?

**Author's Notes: **Cliffhanger…again! Bum, bum, bum! So I know this doesn't make any sense, but trust me, it will all be clear when it ends (which I hope will not be any time soon, depends on if people review or not). Will Hermione kill Inuyasha? Hmm, seeing as I am evil that would be funny. But wait! There is that 'You have to be seventeen or older to use magic outside of school.' Damn! That would have been funny!

Kagome and Sango: How is death funny?

Me: Uh, well it is Inuyasha.

Kagome: Well in that case. (extreme and psyco laughter)

Sango: Uh, Kagome. You are freaking me out!

Me: Yeah. Besides you like Inu!

Kagome: No I don't.

Me: Um…yeah you do!

Kagome: Whatever. So people, please review this story. I wanna see if Inuyasha dies or not.

Sango and Me: Yeah review. It makes everyone happy!

Everyone: (does the tango singing 'Review, review, review!')

Long author's Note, eh?


	3. Ch 3: Figured It Out?

**When Two Great Stories Collide...****  
Probably will change Title**

**Summary: **What happens when the Inuyasha tachi somehow wind up in Kagome's favorite story: Harry Potter? Will new relationships form? Will they ever get back home? Are they in just as much danger as they were in their old era? All to be found out in the story: **When Two Great Stories Collide!** Pairings: MirSan, InuKag, RonHer, HarGin

**Author's Notes: **Hi again. Well this story was out on its first night and it did decent. I do hope more people review though. (begs) Lol, jks.

petpeeves12: Thanks for the proper spelling. Nah, I wouldn't kill Inu. Kagome? Maybe…Lol.

Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **You think I own Inu and HP? Wow, I am flattered, but sadly I don't. So quit bugging me!

**Ch. 3: Figured It Out?**

Kagome was doing her best to get through the crowd of most red heads to reach Inuyasha, who was currently tearing up some boy's room. Kagome recently realized that these people were going to help them, or at least weren't of any threat. And if Inuyasha killed one of them, well, they might not be on their side anymore. In a place unfamiliar to you, she learned, it is good to have as many allies as possible. She also noticed that the familiar bushy haired girl was also doing the same as her: trying to get to the doorway. Kagome wondered if that girl would hurt Inuyasha. Kagome hurried ahead, trying to reach the doorway first. (sort of a recap, so sorry if I repeated stuff)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in the crowd. "Drop that kid! These guys want to help us!"

Inuyasha dropped the red head and turned to the crowd. "Kagome? Where are you? And why do they want to help us? They pretty much kidnapped us!" Inuyasha seemed disgusted that some humans could trick him so easily, without him noticing.

"I don't know why they kidnapped us, but don't you think that they would have hurt us by now if they were going to do something? And if it is any consolation, they don't seem like regular humans." Kagome said, still trying to reach Inuyasha before the girl did. It was true that these humans were not normal. They seemed to have some special energy around them. Kagome just couldn't put her finger on it…

The girl reached the doorway first, much to Kagome's dismay. The girl was first talking to the boy, soothingly, and then she turned to the crowd and was talking to one of them. While this was happening Kagome reached Inuyasha. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sango is with me…she is behind that crowd somewhere. So have you seen Miroku or Shippou?" Kagome said absent-mindedly, staring at the girl who was talking to the crowd.

"Not yet. I have been in this room the whole time. This place is weird." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah…yet it seems very familiar to me. Yet I have never been here…" Kagome said as the girl came towards them with the woman that she and Sango saw in the second room. The girl looked as though she was explaining something excitedly to the porky woman. The woman nodded, and then took out that stick that Kagome was scared of. Except this time there was nowhere to run. But, she wondered, if these people wanted to help them, why would they hurt them. Fear took over her logic. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the stick.

"I think that stick is dangerous. Run!" Kagome said, running towards the doorway, but the crowd blocked her exit.

Inuyasha did not run, for running was cowardly. Plus, to him it was just a stick, and Kagome was being the baka she always was. And that was why he was first to be hit with the magical beam. Kagome watched in utter fear as the beam went into his body. Inuyasha glowed blue for a second, and then he was back to normal.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha did not answer, for he seemed to be talking to the girl in the same language that she spoke. _'How is he able to communicate with them? Does it have anything to do with that magical beam? Wait a second…if I'd know any better I'd say this was Harry Potter! It would make sense. The people look like the characters, they dress the same, and they have wands. How did I not see this before? How did we get in the book? What kind of a joke is this?'_ Kagome thought, now more confused than ever.

After Inuyasha was done talking to the girl (who now looked a bit offended), he turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, they are going to shoot you with that stick. It won't hurt; it will just make you understand them. Ok?" Inuyasha asked, as though he was talking to a three year old.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuse me for being worried about a stick that shoots magical beams at people. My bad." Kagome said sarcastically as she went in front of the two girls and waited to be shot. She saw the blue beam go towards her, and she flinched, but did not move. She knew (or hoped) that they wouldn't hurt her. Inuyasha wouldn't have said it didn't hurt if it did, after all. The beam entered her body. She felt a tingling sensation in her head and throat, and then it disappeared.

"Did it work?" the boy asked the girl.

"Of course it worked, Ron. It is a simple spell." The girl answered the boy, whose name was Ron. But Kagome already knew that.

"Um, excuse me. But where are we?" Kagome asked the two, of whom she could finally understand.

"Well you are at our house, dear. Albus dropped you all off last night." The red haired woman that Kagome knew as Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why would he do that?" Kagome asked again.

"Well don't you lot remember? You and your friends are exchange students who are going to Hogwarts this year."

"But, we don't do magic. Well Miroku and I do but it isn't the kind you are thinking of." Kagome said, still wondering how in the hell they wound up there.

"Well you must, otherwise Albus wouldn't have dropped you off here and told us so. Maybe you all are just tired. Flights can be very tiring." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Kagome did not know what to do, but she figured that if all of her friends were together that they could figure something out. "Ok, um, where are my friends Miroku and Shippou?"

"Oh, they are with Harry. We will show you." Ron offered.

"Ok, thanks." Both Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

The crowd dispersed and Ron and Hermione led the others up the stairs. With much encouragement from Kagome, Inuyasha said, "Hey, Ron, is it? Um, sorry for tearing up your room…and stuff."

Ron said nervously, "Um, yeah, that is ok. I can just use a _Repairo _spell to fix the posters…I hope. But it will take hours to make everything normal again."

"We will help you then!" Kagome offered. Inuyasha glared at her, for he was already angry that he had to apologize.

Sango whispered to Kagome in Japanese, "So have you figured out where we are?"

Kagome whispered back, "I think so. You may think I am crazy but I think we are in the book that I was reading to you guys yesterday. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"It makes just about as much sense as everything else in this story."

The rest of the trip up was in silence. This sloppily built, yet incredibly tall building had many small rooms, most of them containing junk that just couldn't be thrown away. Harry, Miroku, and Shippou were on the last floor of this building, making the tiring trip up the stairs last a very long time.

If it was up to Inuyasha, it could have ended within a few seconds. But, Kagome noticed, that some demon was taken out of him. He still had white hair, which was strange, but his ears, fangs, and nails were gone. He also still had his strong senses, to Inuyasha's delight. But he was no longer able to jump three stories high. Kagome herself and Sango seemed to be the same, but their special qualities weren't as noticeable as Inuyasha's.

The group finally got to a floor with only one room-the top floor. Ron opened the door, and everyone piled in the room. Kagome saw that Miroku was on a bed, trying as hard as he could to meditate, as he always did when he needed to think of something. Shippou was sitting on the bed next to Harry, asking him questions about almost everything. Harry, though, still couldn't understand him. Kagome was sure that these questions included, "Where am I?" and "Where is everyone?" but now they were just about random things, including "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted, tiredly. He was probably annoyed with Shippou's ongoing mouth.

"These are the new kids." Ron said, gesturing to Kagome and the others, "I guess they arrived here last night."

Miroku opened his eyes and saw that his friends were there. He looked relieved and joined them in their little group. "Do you guys know what is going on here? Shippou has been trying to talk to that guy for a while, but he doesn't understand him."

"No, but Kagome says we are in the book that she was reading last night." Sango said.

Kagome noticed that Miroku looked rather skeptical. "Well you have any better ideas? Besides, their names _are _Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And they do magic. That cannot just be a coincidence." Kagome pointed out.

----------

Meanwhile, the others were having a conversation on how were they going to understand the new kids. "This little guy has been talking nonstop. I can't understand a word he says!" Harry said.

"Well we can get Mrs. Weasley to use that spell again. Meanwhile, I guess those other kids can be translators. Speaking of them, we haven't even properly introduced ourselves."

"Hermione, I am pretty sure they know our names. Seeing as everyone keeps saying them over and over." Ron said, who didn't like the awkwardness of his name. Weasley just sounded weird to him.

"C'mon! If we meet them they might be Gryfinndors when they get to Hogwarts. They need a good influence." Hermione said, walking towards Kagome and crew.

"Fine. As long as they don't go Slytherin, I don't care." Ron said, he and Harry following Hermione.

----------

Kagome saw the others coming, and she told the others to shut up. But then she remembered that they were speaking in Japanese, and that the others didn't understand them anyway.

"I just realized that we didn't properly introduce ourselves. Well, I did, but you couldn't understand me at the time so I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry." Hermione said, pointing to the boys beside her as she said their names.

"Um, hi. Um, I am Kagome. And this is Inuyasha," –he shrugged- "Sango," –she bowed- "Miroku, and Shippou," –did nothing for they did not know what they were talking about- "and I guess we are going to school together, eh?"

Miroku went up to Hermione, and started holding her hands, saying that infamous question. Luckily for both of them, Hermione did not understand what he was saying. "Uh, what is he doing?" she asked.

"Oh, um nothing!" Kagome assured, as Sango and Ron went in a deep red of anger.

"Houshi-sama, get you butt over here. You don't know what people do here for a question like that!" Sango demanded in Japanese.

Miroku looked reluctant but broke away from Hermione. "She looked like she was enjoying it though!" he said, almost childishly.

"That's because she couldn't understand you, bouzo!" Inuyasha snickered.

As Sango was beating the crap out of Miroku, Harry said nervously (for he was watching a man being beaten up by a woman), "So, um, do you guys have robes to change into?"

"Aren't what we are wearing is fine?" Sango asked, still hitting Miroku's head.

"Well, around here every one dresses in wizard/witches robes. I just figured that you didn't want to stand out." Harry explained, knowing all to well what it is like to stand out.

"We don't have robes. This is all we have." Kagome said.

"For someone who knew they were going to be transferred here for a year, you guys are ill-prepared." Hermione stated, going on before Kagome or anyone else could object, "But I am sure there are some robes that we can lend you. Kagome and Sango can borrow mine, Inuyasha can borrow Ron's, and Miroku can borrow Harry's. Sounds like a plan?"

Everyone except Miroku and Shippou nodded. "Uh, before we change, maybe we should get Mrs. Weasley- that is it, right? –to change Miroku's and Shippou's language?" Sango suggested.

"Right, lets go." Ron said. And they all started, once again, down the stairs.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for crappy ending on this chapter.I didn't kill Inuyasha. Oh well. Well I think you guys should have figured out the mystery guy from this chapter if you couldn't from the first. And I think I sort of foreshadowed the way the relationships will work out (for one, I might make Ron not like Miroku much, for obvious reasons). That was one of them. Well next chapter coming soon!

Hermione: Is anyone going to tell me what Miroku said?

Me: No.

Hermione: Why?

Me: You couldn't handle it.

Hermione: How could I not handle it? I have been in many worse situations than being talked to!

Me: Do you really want to know?

Hermione: YES!

Me: Ok, don't say I didn't warn ya. (whispers in her ear)

Hermione: (hides under bed)

Me: I warned ya. Now tell people to review or I'll get Miroku in here!

Hermione: (from under the bed) Review! For the love of god review!

Me: Muah ha ha ha. Lol.


	4. Ch 4: Awkward Conversations

**When Two Great Stories Collide…****  
Probably will change Title**

**Summary: **What happens when the Inuyasha tachi somehow wind up in Kagome's favorite story: Harry Potter? Will new relationships form? Will they ever get back home? Are they in just as much danger as they were in their old era? All to be found out in the story: **When Two Great Stories Collide!** Pairings: MirSan, InuKag, RonHer, HarGin.

**Author's Notes: **Hello. Salutations. Konichiwa. Hi. Wassup? Hola. Well, you get the picture. So I will probably get in two more before school starts. I hope I start getting some more reviews. Thanks to those who did and I hope you continue to do so. :)

This chapter is dedicated to my dad for his support in my writings. You rock Daddykins (did that sound weird, or is it just me?)!

Darth Fluffy: Inu was spared. But what about next time? (evil laugh)

Ashley: Glad you liked it. Next chapter they will be at Hogwarts.

Petpeeves12: Yeah, all that did come across my mind when I wrote it. But since they are in a new world and stuff, don't you think that they would want to fit in? Because they do kinda stick out like a sore thumb, in that world anyway. Thanks to you all for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **My dad thinks I could be the next J.K Rowling, or Rumiko for that matter, but sadly I am not that good (my dad, he is so weird!). So that means that I don't own HP or Inuyasha as well.

**Ch. 4: Awkward Conversations**

As they finally got to the bottom floor, Sango pulled Miroku aside. Kagome stopped, wondering what was wrong. '_What did he do this time?' _she thought to herself.

Sango, noticing this, told Kagome, "Go on ahead. I just have to do something really quick."

Kagome did as she was told, but didn't hesitate to eavesdrop.

Sango whispered to Miroku in English, "Ok. Since you won't understand this I might as well tell you. I think I am falling for you, even though you can be a perv sometimes. I just wish that you would stop with all the lechery."

Miroku said back, "What is it Sango? You know I can't understand a word of that language." Sango simply smiled, content that she was able to "tell him", and then went back to the others. Miroku, looking perplexed, followed in her lead.

Kagome smiled to herself. She knew that she liked him all along. The idea of her telling him made Kagome giddy. She was going to play matchmaker this year at Hogwarts. The atmospheres there, by the descriptions in the book, were quite good for romantic situations. And seeing as she didn't have any shards to hunt, there was nothing better to do. This was first on her list. This weird situation was sort of like a vacation for her. Which was weird in itself, seeing as they would be going to a_ school_. Usually vacations were _away _from it.

They made there way to the kitchen of the house. Besides the living and dining rooms, it seemed to be the biggest room in the house. There were state-of-the-art kitchen appliances everywhere, from stoves to grills. There was a huge sink in which the many dirty dishes were cleaning themselves. Kagome knew she could live with that. In this kitchen Mrs. Weasley was sipping tea with their usual visitors: Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Ms. Tonks, and others of the Order.

"Mum, could you use that spell you used earlier on Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango on the other two?" Ron asked, interrupting the adult's conversation.

"Sure. You all will need to learn English when you go to Hogwarts tomorrow!" she said, using the spell on Miroku and Shippou as she talked.

"TOMORROW?" Kagome cried. Kagome didn't even have any robes, let alone supplies. Shippou wasn't even old enough to go to that school. Would she be able to keep him as a pet, or will Mrs. Weasley watch him? Plus, she wasn't sure that they knew enough about anything in this world to actually do something. She was hoping she had a month or two to learn. She also had wanted time to plan the matchmaking.

"Yes, dear tomorrow. You knew about this." Mrs. Weasley said, confused at Kagome's actions. She took another nervous sip of tea. The others of the Order were staring at her, waiting for answers to questions that Mrs. Weasley herself did not know yet.

"But we don't have supplies. We don't even know how to use magic!" Sango said, voicing Kagome's concerns for her.

"And what about Shippou?" Kagome asked. "He isn't even old enough to go to Hogwarts." Her pleasant vacation was now becoming a bit overwhelming.

"Don't worry! Professor Dumbledore dropped off your supplies with you." Hermione said.

"What do you mean you don't know how to use magic? Why else are you here if you don't?" Harry asked.

Miroku, who now was speaking fluent British as well as Japanese, was about to point out to all of them that both he and Kagome had holy powers, when Ron said, "I thought Shippou was some weird talking dog. Isn't he your pet?"

Kagome figured she'd answer Ron's question first. _'What should I say? Shippou would probably be offended if I said he was my pet, but what am I supposed to do? I don't think they will take kindly to the fact that he is a demon. I guess I will have to play along with it, for Shippou's sake.' _ She gave a apologetic look to Shippou before saying, "Ah, yes. He is my pet, very weird breed of dog. Has a little bit of fox in him too, very unique. I was just pulling your legs…about everything." Kagome forced a laugh, giving the others a look to not question it again.

"He loves to be scratched. See?" Miroku, who was always good at lying, smoothly said, scratching Shippou between the ears. Shippou reacted to the scratching, enjoying (or acting like enjoying) it. Then came the awkward, skeptical silence.

"Uh, so how about we get into those robes, then?" Kagome said, wanting to get out of the room.

"Sure." Hermione said, leading them out of the kitchen. The group of teens filed out of the room, leaving the adults to once again talk about their business.

Before heading up the stairs, Kagome looked at their supplies that lay near the door, seeing that they contained robes. "Hey, look. Turns out we…um, brought our robes after all. I thought we forgot them." Kagome said, taking the bag that said 'Kagome Higurashi' on it. The others followed her lead. She dug through the bag, curious to what was inside. There were many books, some quills, and a wand. _'Maybe we can do magic after all!' _she thought. She also saw some clothing that was English styled. Her specific outfits were green and white long sleeved shirts and some cute skirts. They almost looked like what she was wearing already, but she knew that the clothing of the others would be different to them. "Uh, I guess we will get changed then." Kagome said, her friends following her as they went to separate bathrooms.

----------

While they were in the bathrooms, the others discussed how weird the others were acting. "I mean, we know they are foreign exchange students, but they act as if they never went to a magic school or did magic at all!" Hermione mentioned.

"It is pretty weird. We should keep an eye on them." Harry said.

"Why? They are just probably tired from the flight, like my mum said." Ron said.

Harry adjusted his glasses that were falling off the rim of his nose. "Still, I can feel something powerful on them."

"Since when could you sense magic, Harry?" Hermione asked, unbelievingly.

"I don't know. I can just feel it, sort of like when Dumbledore is around." The others nodded with agreement.

"Fine, we will watch them. The way they are acting, they will probably need our help. To get their minds straight." Hermione said.

"Just like Hermione to never waste an opportunity to tell someone what to do." Ron said, half-joking. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was just glad that they didn't start fighting…again. He felt that Ron had to watch his mouth around her. Especially since Ron liked her. He just didn't show it well.

Just then Ginny walked in the room. "Hey Harry! Hermione. Ron…" She greeted, losing enthusiasm with each word.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as casually as possible. He swore that if she was on another date again he was going to scream.

"Practicing quidditch…"she said, somewhat suspiciously.

"With who?" Harry asked again. Ginny smiled. Just when he thought he hadn't crossed a line…

"It is none of your business, Harry." Ginny said sweetly. Hermione rolled her eyes for the who knows what time that day. Ron looked a bit red, glaring at Harry.

"Uh, so we got some exchange students with us…at Hogwarts…yeah." Harry said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"Cool…" Ginny said, not really caring.

"They are here. You should meet them. That Miroku guy is pretty cute." Hermione whispered to Ginny, of whom she was sitting next to. Apparently she wasn't quiet enough, for both of the guys started glaring at her. "Heh, heh…Uh, Ginny, lets go see if they are done."

"Ok…" Ginny agreed, somewhat interested in meeting a new cute exchange student. With that the two girls left the room and went up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Ron said, "Damn Hermione. That crazy bird!"

"What? You mad that she is introducing guys to your sister?" Harry asked. That was what he was mad about, after all.

"Yeah, and the fact that she thinks that Miroku guy is cute. It is disgusting!" Ron exclaimed. He imitated gagging.

"Mate, you are just jealous." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah right!" Ron quickly responded. But a deeper flush was coming onto his already reddened cheeks.

"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say…"

----------

Kagome slipped on one of the few shirts that she had: a white short-sleeved shirt with a large green butterfly in the middle. She figured that the skirt she was wearing already was fine (it matched her shirt so well, after all), so she then threw her dark green robes. Satisfied with her new look, she stepped outside to see the others.

Sango was the only one that was out of the bathroom besides her. She wore a coral pink shirt with light green flowers all over them, accompanied with a long light green skirt. Her robes were also coral pink. She didn't look as different as Kagome would have thought. The colors were the same. It was as if someone had made a point to make them dress the way they usually do…

"Like it?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Sango asked back.

"What do you mean 'what'? Your new outfit! Yours is cute!" Kagome said girlishly.

"Um, yours too…I guess I like it. The robes are sort of heavy though." Sango said.

"You're the one that carries around that large boomerang all the time! This should be nothing." Kagome said, laughing.

"I am not complaining. I am just pointing out a flaw of this kind of dress." Sango said, looking herself over.

"Well I think we will have to be used to it for a while. Something tells me we won't be back anytime soon." Kagome sighed. She still wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried. She decided with both.

"I hope we get back soon…" Sango said, Kagome knowing that her thoughts were probably back on beating Naraku and saving Kohaku. Just then Inuyasha and Miroku immerged. Inuyasha wore a plain white shirt and jeans, his robes being a bright red. Miroku wore black shirt and pants, his robes a dark indigo. To be honest, Miroku didn't look much different. Kagome thought they both looked rather dashing.

"I am surprised you figured out how to wear those on your own, Inuyasha!" Kagome teased.

"Can it. I look like a freaken girl in this! Do I have to wear them?" Inuyasha complained. Meanwhile, Miroku was complimenting Sango on how the robes worked well with her figure, earning him a slap on the cheek. Never mind that the mark was lighter than usual…

"Yes. You do. We have to go to Hogwarts, so you are going to have to dress the part. Besides, it suits you." Kagome said.

"…Fine! But you owe me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said. Just then Hermione and Ginny walked up to them.

"Hey guys. I see you got into your robes. They look nice. Well this is Ginny. Ginny, this is…" Hermione said, pointing out each person one by one. Kagome noticed that she was about her age, and that she was probably related to Ron. Kagome also noticed that Ginny was eying the guys like meat.

"Hi Miroku, Inuyasha. Nice to meet you!" Ginny said, blushingly.

"Nice to meet you too, Ginny." Kagome said sarcastically.

"It is lovely to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Ginny." Miroku said, holding her hand. Sango was, well, do I really have to explain it? Ginny's ears were now as red as her hair. Kagome and Inuyasha felt weary, and Hermione was just starting to notice that something was wrong. At least that is was Kagome thought.

"Let's get back to the boys…" Hermione said reluctantly, knowing that either way an awkward conversation would be started.

-----------

After their first night (or techniquely second) at the Burrow, the Inu tachi learned that this place was really busy. Not that Kagome didn't know that already. People were running around everywhere, gathering last minute supplies or saying goodbye to relatives and friends that weren't coming to the Hogwarts train station. Kagome was amazed that Inuyasha stayed sane with all those smells and everyone yelling and running. She was proud of him, and when she told him so, he told her to shut up. So much for staying polite and sane…

They were going to Diagon Alley by the Floo Network. For Kagome, this was a completely frightening idea, for Harry had once ended up in a dangerous place by using it. "So once the powder is thrown into the fireplace, you step into the flames and distinctly say 'Diagon Alley.' Be warned. You will feel a bit of a dizzy sensation while using it, but it is nothing to be alarmed by." Mrs. Weasley explained to the 'foreign exchange students', who surprisingly did not know how to use the Floo Network. "Ronald, you go first. Then Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and then…who would want to go after that?"

"Feh, I guess I will." Inuyasha volunteered, not wanting to appear wimpy by going second or third.

"Then I." Sango said, always one to be brave. Miroku volunteered next, most probably because of Sango's example, and then Kagome would go last. Shippou was in a cage that Kagome was carrying. She felt horrible for putting him in a cage, but she promised him candy once they were securely at Hogwarts.

One by one, each of the teens disappeared into the blue flames. When it was finally Kagome's turn, she felt sweat on her palms. '_What's the problem? We have done much worse than this! But then again, Inuyasha was always with me…' _Kagome gripped her hold on Shippou's cage before going into the blue flames. She said nervously. "D-diagon alley!" Kagome was all of the sudden being swirled and whirled in the seemingly never-ending blue flames. She grasped Shippou's cage. Shippou was screaming bloody murder inside of the cage. She tried to tell him to calm down, but she found herself unable to speak. And then just like that, she was thrown out of the flames.

She found herself in a rather dirty pub. She had dropped Shippou's cage on the unsanitary floor. Picking it up she said, "Shippou, are you ok?"

"I-gulp-think so…"Shippou gasped in between breaths. Tear-stains were still visible on his face.

"It is over now." Kagome said, soothingly, before making her way out of the pub. Thankfully for her, her friends were outside.

"Ok, the train station is over here." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked. "You lot ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley!" Everyone said simultaneously, except Inuyasha, Ginny, and Ron for obvious reasons. Instead, the siblings replied with a "Yes, mum." And Inuyasha with a "Feh."

They made their way to Station 9 ¾. "Here we are!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Inuyasha, who forgotten what Kagome said about the special station before, asked, "What station? There is only a wall here, you idiot." What was slightly funny about it was that Inuyasha didn't even know what a station was.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, as Ron and Ginny turned red. Mrs. Weasley pretended not to hear.

"Ok, dears, lets try Kagome and Sango first. All you do is run into the wall when you feel the moment is right." Mrs. Weasley said.

"When do we know when the moment is right? What happens otherwise?" Sango questioned, nervous about blindly running into a wall, despite what Kagome had told her about it.

"How about I tell you when to run? Nothing bad happens, we just don't want the muggles to see." Mrs. Weasley said. Sango and Kagome positioned themselves to run. And finally, what after seemed like a long while, Mrs. Weasley said, "Go!" And then the two ran into the wall, and found themselves at Hogwarts Station.

**Author's Notes: **(does little dance) They are almost at Hogwarts, they are almost at Hogwarts! Yay. I still don't know where this is going, so I apologize. I am just trying to form the relationships and get some romance foreshadowing in here. So please review!

Ginny: Michelle, you made me look like a slut!

Me: Well, I am sorry, but you trying to steal them away will be part of the story. (realizes she gave away some of the plot and bangs head against lamp like Dobby) Y'know that Kagome and Sango sort of have claims on them already. Actually, Inu has two people who own him. (head starts bleeding profusely)

Ginny: Yeah, I know. At least they are cute…

Sango and Kagome: (stomps in) So you would have acted that way even if the author didn't make you do that!

Ginny: Maybe…

Sango: Slut.

Kagome: Bitch.

Me: Prep.

Ginny: Hey, you are supposed to be on my side!

Me: Uh, well Sango is cool, so yeah…

Sango: Thank you!

Me: Your welcome.

Ginny and Kagome: Lets all honor Sango! (bows)

Me: (bows) Sango, our leader. Best female on Inuyasha.

Kagome: Ahem.

Me:…besides Kagome. (mutters under breath NOT)

Ginny: What do you mean, "On Inuyasha?" Isn't he that cute white haired guy?

Kagome: Grr…

Me and Sango: (sneaks away)

Wow. That was sort of ramblish. I apologize to Ginny and Kagome fans. I'll make it up to ya…eventually. But for now, please review:)


	5. Ch 5: Chaos On The Way To Hogwarts

**When Two Great Stories Collide  
Title Subject To Change **

**Author's Notes: **Hi. I hope you all like this chapter. If you guys like this and if you like romance you might like my new story called _Strictly Professional. _It is RonHer and is so far totally fun to write. That doesn't mean I am done with this one though. I will try to write this one until the plot holes become too much. Now to the wonderful reviewers:

**Animefanactic-9877: **Glad you think so:)

**Your Silent Stalker: **I love your enthusiasm. It is reviews like that that make me want to update quicker.

**SilverWolf-Ryuki: **(sniffs bouquet) Thank you! I know; it is cool to find authors on here your age. Whenever I talk to my friends about Fanfiction (or even Inuyasha), they have no clue what I am talking about. And as for the HarGin pairing, it is only slight. I, as you can probably tell from my profile, usually like the "secondary couple" more than the main. MirSan, RonHer, it is all good.

**Moony:** As you wish! Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I am tired so I am not going to say anything witty.

Ch 5: Chaos On The Way To Hogwarts 

Hogwarts station. It was like nothing Kagome had never seen in her life. Sure, Kagome had the subways back in Japan, but it was nothing compared to this. Frantic people of all ages scurried about, carrying large suitcases and cages. The train was very large and black. It looked about a mile long, various faces popping out of the windows every second.

Kagome, with Sango by her side, watched as her friends came out of the wall like magic. Well, it was. Inuyasha and Miroku looked as though they were about to have a conniption, making Kagome laugh. "What's wrong?"

"We just went through a fricken wall. What _isn't _wrong with this picture?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"Quiet down! We are supposed to be used to this kind of thing." Miroku pointed out, probably noticing the stares from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The magical trio walked over to the Inu tachi. "So, lets get going before all the seats are taken up. I hope there are enough seats in a compartment for all of us." Hermione said.

"Well we are Prefects this year, Hermione. We can just force some people out of the big compartments!" Ron said.

"Now you know very well that I wouldn't abuse my position by doing that! And you shouldn't either." Hermione said, somewhat expecting what Ron just said.

"Lets go before you guys break out fighting again. C'mon, now." Harry said, ushering the couple towards the large train.

"Shall we?" Miroku said, taking Sango's hand, and walking towards the train. Sango looked annoyed (annoyed, _right_…Lol), but Kagome figured Sango probably didn't want to get lost in the big crowd.

"Lets go, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she noticed that Inuyasha made no notion of moving.

"There's no way in Hell I am going on that. What _is _that, anyway?"

"It's a train. It gets people to far away places. I have been on one before." Kagome lied. She had only been on subways before, but they were pretty much the same thing.

"Why are we even going through this? You do realize that Naraku is getting those shards as we speak…Damn him." Inuyasha slowly cursed. Kagome guessed that he was still trying to figure this all out.

"Look, I don't know how we are going to get back yet. But apparently someone dropped us off here. I don't get how that is possible, seeing how this is a book, but it is happening. So we might as well play along until we find a way back. Ok?" Kagome asked quickly. A warning whistle had just blown from the train.

"…Fine. This is pissing me off, but there is nothing we can do." Inuyasha said, accepting defeat.

"Lets go. The train is about to leave any minute!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and running into the train. Inuyasha quickly pulled away from her once in the train, however, for he noticed how many people were in there.

"Shit! How many people is in this freaken thing. The smells are…bad." Inuyasha said dizzily.

"Yeah, I bet there are a lot of smells in here. Who knows how many kids were in this? I hope you can hold out." Kagome sympathized, looking for the compartment she hoped the others found.

"I'm fine. A few extra smells won't kill me." Inuyasha growled. Kagome wished that Inuyasha would for once suck up his pride and accept that someone cared about him, but she figured that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Despite what Inuyasha had said, he had started tipping over from side to side, like someone who had drank a little bit too much sake. Kagome had to lead him through the crowd, him practically on her shoulder. This earned the pair some awkward looks, not that they weren't being stared at already. They were rumored to be the new students and would be the first fifth year students in history that would wear the Sorting Hat. Not to mention that Inuyasha's hair was white as snow and he was about an inch taller than Ron Weasley, who was the tallest guy in the fifth year. Even though some weird people, like Harry Potter, went to the school, something like that was not a usual thing.

Kagome groaned as she noticed the stares, hoping that Inuyasha didn't notice. She knew he was sensitive about that type of thing. She didn't want these kids to get killed for just being curious. _'I wonder what will happen if Inuyasha does kill someone? I don't want to be on the run, like Sirius.' _She thought, knowing that she would have to explain to Inuyasha when he was more stable that it is different now, that you can't kill someone and get away with it.

The train started and Kagome squealed with delight when she finally found the compartment everyone was in. Inuyasha was getting pretty heavy, even though she didn't mind his tight abs on her back (I know, I am a perv, lol). She could tell just by looking that everyone was mad at Miroku. _'Oh, Kami-sama. What did he do now?'_

Kagome dropped Inuyasha off next to Miroku and sat in the empty space between Sango and Miroku. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were across from them. "What did Miroku do to you guys now?" She asked the others.

"I did nothing. They are just being unfair." Miroku said innocently.

"_Nothing?_ First you ask Hermione to sleep with you, and then when she rejects, you ask where my sister is! How is that nothing?" Ron hissed.

"Yeah, Miroku. You should at least take that nice Hermione girl on one of those dates Kagome talks about before asking that." Shippou said up above in the storage hold, sadly wise beyond his years. Kagome took the boy out of his cage and put him on her lap.

"Yeah, what that dog said." Harry said.

"So now you think Hermione will just sleep with someone if they take her out? God, Harry!" Ron almost yelled.

"No, I am just saying if that pervert over there had to ask, it would have been proper to take Hermione out first." Harry said very fast, defending himself. He knew about redheads, especially this redhead, and their tempers.

"Well Hermione is not a slut! And I swear, if you were going to try that on Ginny, you have another thing coming!" Ron yelled, not caring that some people were starting to stare at them.

"Ron, you are making a scene!" Hermione said, blushing because he was embarrassing himself…and that he thought so highly of her.

"Sorry…" He muttered, glaring back and forth at Harry and Miroku.

Kagome, noticing that Sango had said a word since Kagome had gotten there, whispered, "You ok?"

"Oh yeah. A moment he acts like he likes me, the next he tries to sleep with two different women at the same time. Y'know, the usual." Sango whispered back, her voice unnaturally high.

Before Kagome had time to give Sango some assurance, a pale boy entered their compartment. He had slick blonde hair, and he looked very skinny. He looked sickly to Kagome. "I heard the tantrum you just threw Weasley. What? Saw a spider?" He taunted. Kagome noticed from Ron, Harry, and Hermione's faces that this guy was not one of them.

"Back off, Malfoy." Ron said, sounding deadly.

"Sorry. I just thought that kind of thing was for, what? Two year olds?" Malfoy continued. Kagome, now knowing exactly who he was, started glaring at him with as much ferocity as the trio.

"Want to say that again?" Ron challenged, jumping up and pointing his wand at Malfoy's throat.

"Oh, no. I am so scared. What are you going to do, Weasley? Make yourself barf up slugs again?" Malfoy laughed, not at all threatened by Ron.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Harry yelled, jumping up next to Ron, even though Ron was angry with him.

"Or what? Tell Dumbledore on me? You are his pet, after all." Malfoy said, turning his attention to Harry. Harry then pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Malfoy's throat, like Ron. Only this time, Malfoy looked a bit more intimidated.

Hermione, obviously distressed, said, "Ok, that is enough. Malfoy, you shouldn't be up when the train is moving. Go back to your compartment."

"When was the last time I took orders from you, Mud-blood? Besides, I am a Prefect too." He said, flashing his Slytherin badge towards all of them. Ron went in front of Harry and was in the middle of a spell when Malfoy noticed Kagome and the others, "The foreign exchange students? Two pure-bloods, and three mud-bloods. At least we got _some _more pure-bloods out of this."

Kagome figured that she and Miroku were the pure-bloods that Malfoy was referring to, for they were doing some type of magic originally before. Malfoy went up to Kagome and said, "I do hope that you are in Slytherin. We need some decent looking girls in our team." He grabbed her hand.

Kagome shivered as their skin made contact. His hand was as cold as it looked. It was almost like it was dead or something. She tried to yank it away, but Malfoy thought that she was holding on harder. "I'd be honored to show you around Hogwarts, Sweet Cheeks."

Kagome threw up a little inside her mouth. Not only was this guy ugly (and not to mention evil), but he thought he was all that. He thought he could get any girl he wanted and call the girl anything he wanted. Kagome had half the mind to wake Inuyasha from his fainted state and let him take care of Malfoy. But then she wondered if she could wake him up in the train, where the smells were still there. "_Excuse me? _No one, and I mean no one, calls me 'Sweet Cheeks' And thanks, but no thanks. I am sure that my friends can show me around." She spat, motioning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He glanced at the trio, disgusted, and then said, "Even though your beauty is impeccable, you could do much better with who you hang around with. Get me when you decide to trade up. Later, Sweet Cheeks." And then, finally, he left.

Kagome let out a huge breath of relief, glad that creepy Malfoy was gone. She wondered if it was worse being harassed by Malfoy or Miroku, who both had the tendency to do that. She figured it was worse with Malfoy, for he was as ugly as Voldemort himself. And Miroku, besides the 'Can you bear my child?' thing, treats the woman in question with respect. Malfoy treated her almost like a possession.

"Kagome, who was that? And why didn't you wake Inuyasha up? I am sure he could handle that guy." Shippou questioned.

"I am sure he could, Shippou, but I don't want the guy getting killed." Kagome answered, for a second forgetting that the others were there.

"Well we do!" Ron exclaimed, not at all joking.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "I know that he is…well, frankly horrible to everyone, but that is no reason to want someone to die. You should watch what you wish-it might happen."

"If that did happen, the world would be a better place." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why would Malfoy die if Inuyasha did something? Does he use dark magic or something?" Harry asked suspiciously, aware of Inuyasha's personality. But Kagome didn't blame him. She would have thought that Inuyasha was bad too if she didn't know that he was good.

"He is just really good at fighting, especially with his sword. It is really cool to watch." Kagome said, remembering the oh-so-many battles she had seen him fight before.

"What type of fighting does he do?" Hermione asked, "Tae Kwon Doe? Karate?"

Kagome could not find an answer for that one, but thankfully Miroku answered, "He does not have a specific style. He just goes and attacks, and surprisingly it works for him. He has a style all his own."

Ron, apparently awed with this subject, asked Miroku, "Do you fight too?" His anger about the events that occurred earlier had been temporarily forgotten.

"Uh, I guess you could say so. I do so a bit differently than Inuyasha does, mind you, but it still works for me." Miroku answered, grinning. Kagome sighed, _'I bet now that Ron has forgotten, he will be up to his old tricks again.' _

"Kagome and I fight as well, except with weapons. I can fight with my hands though, when necessary." Sango said, dropping her sullen mood to join the conversation, of which she was also interested in.

"Don't I know it, " Miroku said, jokingly rubbing his head. Sango laughed, to Kagome's surprise. Sango didn't laugh often, and now Miroku's grin grew wider.

"It is really neat that you all are experienced fighters. Why are you though? Have you ever had to use your fighting skills?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is good to know that you will be prepared, incase the time comes that you will need to defend yourself." Kagome explained. She almost laughed, knowing that the people that could hurt her in this world were nothing compared to the demons she fought everyday.

"That is so cool. Maybe you all could show us some time?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Kagome said, as the train had started to pull to a stop. Everyone stood up and picked up their suitcases (as well as Inuyasha), and walked to the front of the train. They didn't want to deal with the crowd. Once the train had stopped completely, the door had swung open and the group walked out. They were finally at Hogwarts.

**Author's Notes: **Hello. Sorry for lack of delay. And sorry for not making them totally at Hogwarts yet. This chapter was originally supposed to be the Sorting Hat and stuff as well, but I thought the train ride there was pretty long itself. I promise that the next chapter will have Hogwarts in it! This chapter was sort of pointless, just chatter. But what can you do? I will probably get a more interesting chapter up tomorrow or next weekend (hopefully sooner than later) for you all. But for now, please review!

Draco: I can't believe the 'Sweet Cheeks' thing didn't work.

Me: What do you mean? Was that _supposed _to work?

Draco: It should. Let me try again. (grabs my hand) Hey, Sweet Cheeks.

Me: (barfs all over Malfoy)

Draco: I don't get it. It always works with the Slytherin girls.

Me: That is because they are ugly and you are the best they can get. I for one am a Ravenclaw (I took a test on Quizilla).

Kagome: Hey. Sorry I'm late. I was too busy barfing about Malfoy and scrubbing my hand where he touched me until it bled. (shows me bandages with blood all over them)

Draco: Uh, I am right here, you know!

Kagome: Oh really? Inuyasha, can you come in here for a moment?

Inuyasha: (comes in and looks at Kagome's hand) What happened to you?

Kagome: Malfoy tried to cut off my hand to distract me from getting shards. Then he tried to seduce me.

Inuyasha: HE DID WHAT? (pummels Malfoy into a pulp)

Kagome: (sips lemonade that suddenly appears) Life is sweet.

Me: It sure is, my friend. It sure is.

I apologize if Malfoy is a bit OOC in this chapter. But he is a bit cocky in the books!


	6. Ch 6: The Sorting Hat and PMSing Inu

**When Two Great Stories Collide…**

**Author's Note: **Too tired to respond to reviews. I will next chapter. Onto story.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat and PMSing Inu**

The large group made their way to the gates of Hogwarts, Kagome and Miroku arguing over who was going to carry Inuyasha.

"C'mon Miroku! You are his best friend, not to mention the only guy that can carry him. Please?" Kagome begged, still quite tired after dragging Inuyasha all over the train.

"I am sorry, Kagome, "Miroku said with a smirk, "But you are his love interest, therefore you are responsible for him."

Kagome went freak-out anime eyed (everyone looking on with alarm, for they didn't think that was possible), saying, "I AM NOT his love interest! He likes Kikyo!"

She hoped she didn't sound disappointed. She worried even more when she saw Miroku smirk again and opening his mouth, when Hermione said (her wand pointed toward Inuyasha), "Oh for goodness sakes! _Windgardium Leviousa._" To the Inu tachi's amazement, Inuyasha started floating in midair.

"Wow! I can't wait till I can do that...Think of all the possibilities!" Kagome exclaimed, just getting giddy about the idea of using her wand to bang Inuyasha up and down. Saying 'sit' did the job, but it would be fun using different techniques.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean. Everyone learned that in their first year!" Harry said.

"Uh, well our school is not as advanced as Hogwarts is!" Kagome said, exhausted. She wasn't used to lying on her feet. She wished Miroku, who was really good at lying, could do the talking, but he hardly knew a thing about Hogwarts.

"Ok..." said a suspicious Hermione, "What school did you say you went to again?" Everyone all looked at Kagome.

"Uh, um...Oh lookie there! It's Hogwarts!" A relieved Kagome (who also had sweat drops on her brow) said.

Sure enough, the Hogwarts gates were before them. They opened and all the students piled in, twittering excitedly. Kagome was in the lead, not wanting to engage in conversation with Hermione again (worried she would be figured out), taking in the marvelous view that was Hogwarts. The castles were just as big as she had imagined, and then some. The lake, which was currently being crossed by the first years, was as huge and misty as the book had described. Kagome wondered if she would get to see the giant squid that took recidency in the lake that year. She had a sinking feeling when she wondered if she would be there _for _a year.

"Shit! What's happening to me?" A slurred, yet alert voice hollared. Inuyasha had awoken from his fainted state, finding himself floating on air.

"What, Inuyasha? Scared of heights?" Miroku teased.

Even though Kagome would feel the same way if she were in Inuyasha's position, she smiled lightly as Inuyasha grasped around wildly for the ground. He had hit Miroku accidently, or knowing Inuyasha purposely, in his panic. "No, you idiot! I don't think you would be so cool if you woke up and found yourself floating!" Inuyasha growled. Hermione, although Kagome could tell she was slightly amused, took her wand out of her robes once again and let Inuyasha down.

"You ok?" Kagome, taking her concerned friend-wishing-to-be-more role, as she did so often. "Do you think your...problem is over with?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest, probably trying to appear under control and manly after what had happened. "I'm fine! I didn't have a heart attack or anything! And for some reason the smells don't affect me here, if that is what you mean by my problem."

Kagome winced as she saw Hermione open her mouth to question what he had said once again, when Sango said, "Well, maybe you aren't allergic to things here. There must have been something on the...train that made you act up." Kagome didn't know what she was more surprised at: That Sango made a pretty good lie, or that she remembered what the train was. Either way she was grateful, for Hermione didn't ask anything else.

Sango, whispering into Kagome's ear, asked as they made their way into the castle, "Why do you think Inuyasha isn't affected by the scents here?"

Kagome had no clue; surely with all the people here there was a ton of smells. But Inuyasha didn't seem to be effected by them anymore. She doubted that he just got used to it; his nose was highly sensitive and he would be complaining. She simply shrugged.

Miroku and Inuyasha, who were in front, stopped ubruptly. Therefore, Kagome and Sango bumped into them. "What's the prob-?" Sango asked, before gasping. The castle inside was just as magnificent as the outside. Everything was so huge and magnificent; it looked like it was glowing. Above them, staircases were moving automatically while they were transporting students. Inuyasha, his mouth wide, started drooling.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, being at the castle many times before (and not being as effected by the castle), stared at them from up ahead. "C'mon, then. The Great Feast is about to start!" Ron said. Harry nodded and went into the Great Hall, followed by Ron, and after a disgusted look at Inuyasha (drooling) from Hermione, she went too.

After a few minutes, they all went out of their admiring shock. Inuyasha shook his head, still trying to get over it, saying, "Hell...this place is huge...biggest place I have ever seen..."

"Yes, it is. But didn't you hear them? They said feast. Free food." Miroku pointed out.

That was enough to get Kagome moving. All she had for the past few months was instant noodles (for they were Inuyasha's favorite and had demanded them everyday) and some berries from the forest. So, obviously, she was looking forward to nice, hot food that she didn't have to make. "Let's go! I'm starving!" She ran toward the doors of the Great Hall, others behind her. Before entering, they dropped off their luggage (as well as poor Shippou; man he is getting ignored in this one).

As soon as they entered, an elderly, stern looking woman greeted them. "Ah, the exchange students. Where have you been? The Sorting Hat is about to begin. I suppose you were exploring the castle...well, come. You need to get sorted."

They hesitated, but then followed the woman to the front of the hall. People were staring at them curiously. Many girls were looking as Inuyasha's unique hair and eyes and Miroku...because he was hot (duh). Some guys seemed intrigued with Kagome and Sango, but most paid the group no attention. The woman led them to a group of timid and excited children, which were at least a foot shorter than Kagome (who was agreeably the shortest of the group). Kagome suspected that the kids were first years. She had also suspected that the elderly woman was a teacher. "This will be interesting. You four will be the first fifth years to use the Sorting Hat. I am curious to see what house you will be put in. Well, I must start the ceremony, if you could excuse me." With that she left and went up to an even older male, with a very long beard and a twinkle in his eyes, and then she went up to the podium. "Well, before Professor Dumbledore ends the ceremony, we must do the Sorting Hat." As she went up to the chair and placed the old hat on it, grumbles and whispers could be heard. "Now, first years, the procedure is simple. You place the hat onto your head when your name is called, and the hat will select the house that you would excel in. Gryfinndor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for the clever, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the powerful (or power-hungry). Then you will sit at your selected table. Any questions?" Silence. "Very well, then. Let it begin. Abbet, Nicole."

The brown-headed girl, shaking violently, walked toward the hat and placed it on her head. "Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed. The Inuyasha group jumped. Even though they were just told what would happen, it still surprised them. For the following people, it still freaked them out, but around the twenty-second person they got used to it. By the thirty-third person, our group was getting bored. Kagome kept looking around the Great Hall, taking in its surroundings. Miroku was fiddling with his rosary beads, in deep thought. Sango was playing with her hair, a bit nervous and worried. Inuyasha was twitching from boredom every few seconds; Kagome could tell it took a lot for him to behave himself. They were all about to fall asleep standing; Kagome worried that soon Inuyasha would just attack everyone for his entertainment.

But thankfully, after Zaire, Jordan ("Ravenclaw!") it was over with, but not quite over, as they soon learned. The elderly woman started speaking again, "Now, as you can see, there are still some students up here. This year, Hogwarts is participating with a foreign exchange student program, as most of you already know. They also have to be sorted; their school did not have houses. So we have to do them, as well." Some of the students groaned, for they were hungry, while others looked up interested. "First. Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome flinched. She had not expected to be first; in school she was always in the middle during roll call. But then again, she realized, she did not even know the others last names. Heck, she didn't even know if the others _did _have last names.

While being a bit curious about the others, Kagome walked over to the hat. She sat on the chair and slowly put the hat on her head. It almost started talking immediately.

_'Ah, lets see. You have quite a bit of courage that is obvious. You also seem very loyal; that is another good characteristic. You are also bright and like to be in control of things (more or less). You have the characteristics of all houses-which one do you belong?'_

Kagome, a lot like Harry had done in his first year, repeated _'Gryfinndor, Gryfinndor!' _in her head. She wanted to be with Harry and the others; plus she was tired of Inuyasha calling her afraid and weak. The hat said back, "Very well. Gryfinndor!" A loud cheer came from the Gryfinndor table. She floated toward it, almost like a dream, and noticed how Malfoy was scowling at her. She smirked back and sat across from Harry and the others. (A/N: This is about to get third person. That is the only way you can find out what the hat had said about the others.)

"Next! Houshi, Miroku!" Miroku walked toward the hat (wondering since when his last name was Houshi, which meant 'monk') as girls started giggling and cheering him on, probably praying that he was in their house. Sango looked disgusted. He sat in the chair and placed the hat on his head, just like Kagome had done.

_'Here we go...Oh, for Merlin's sake. All I can see here are images of you groping women. Seriously, have you been in Azkaban before? What did your school allow? You have quite an adventure here at Hogwarts; girls here aren't as forgiving. Oh...ok there is another memory...wind tunnel in the hand. Interesting. Well, this choice is easier than the girl before you. You must be pretty brave (or extremely dense) to take all that abuse, especially from that one girl that seems to be in your memory a lot. Slaps pretty hard, doesn't she? Well anyway, I'll put you in-'_

"Gryfinndor!" The hat yelled again, as it added as an afterthought, "You better watch out for him. He's a player!" Girls giggled again and the Gryfinndor table cheered him on as he sat next to Kagome, smirking. Kagome scooted away, nervously eyeing his hand.

"Er-well, thankyou for bringing that to our attention. We will be sure to keep an eye out for him." The woman said.

"I just want to have fun!" Miroku yelled, earning him snickers from the guys. Some girls continued giggling while others (the bright ones, if you ask me) looked repulsed. Sango and Kagome were a few of the repulsed.

"_Thank you, _Mr. Houshi. Carrying on...Taijia, Sango." Sango, still angry and red from Miroku's behavior (and the girl's reactions towards him), stomped toward the chair and thrust the hat on, not even bothering to sit down.

_'Well, well, aren't we a firecracker? So you are the one that causes that young man so much pain. You seem to be in his mind a lot.' _Sango asked the hat in her brain, getting redder,_ 'Oh great, what do you mean?' _The hat ignored her. _'Ah, you are a very brave, strong, and independent woman. I can tell. Your memories have a lot of pain in them, though. Which causes you to shut out the world...Hopefully that can be changed. I will put you with your friends in-'_

"Gryfinndor!" Cheers from the Gryfinndor table, Sango sat in between Kagome and Miroku, etc.

"Professor," a girl from Gryfinndor yelled to the front, batting her eyelashes, "You might as well put that good looking white haired guy in Gryfinndor. All his friends are in it, so he probably is too!"

The girl next to her added, "Yeah! And look at his muscles! He must work out and fight a lot to get those! He must be brave!" Other girls nodded in agreement. Kagome felt herself burning up again. Even though she liked it here, back in her old world there weren't as many outgoing girls biding for Inuyasha's attention. All she had to deal with was Kikyo.

Hermione, probably feeling both Kagome's and Inuyasha's discomfort, told the others, "Oh, quit acting so desperate! Besides, he is probably already taken for!"

"By whom, Hermione? You? I doubt a guy like him would fall for a girl like you!" The girl said. The girl next to her-probably her friend-nodded, glaring at Hermione.

"Oh, shut it, Lavender. Partivi (sp?). You guys are just desperate, like Hermione said." Ron said, coming to her aid. Hermione smiled lightly.

"Oh yeah, Partivi. I forgot. She has Ron...such a shame, though. He is pretty hot too!" The girl who Kagome presumed was Lavender said.

Hermione looked as though she was about to protest when the elderly woman said, "Excuse me. Can we please continue? And yes, Miss Brown, he has to do the Sorting Hat. Please quiet down, or I will be forced to take away points on the first night. Now. Youkai, Inuyasha."

"No way." Inuyasha said stubbornly, stomping his foot.

The woman, appearing weary, said, "What do you mean 'no way'?"

"There is no freaking way I am going to put that thing on my head. There is no point!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Youkai. Now, please put on the hat."

Inuyasha shook his head and sat on the ground. The students starting staring at him awkwardly. Malfoy immitated his expression and crossed his arms, making his goons laugh. Kagome desperately wished that Inuyasha would get over himself. She tried convincing him, "Aww, c'mon Inuyasha. The sooner you do this, the sooner we can eat!" The others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"No, Kagome. I'll look like an idiot; you did."

Kagome stood up, knocking over her goblet, and put her hands on her hips. She yelled, "What do you mean? YOU look like an idiot right now! You're acting like a three year old."

Inuyasha pouted. Kagome would have originally found this cute, but due to the circumstances, she was just more embarrassed for him. She tried one more time. "Fine. Be a wimp then. I guess it is ok that you are too scared to, but-"

Inuyasha stood up abruptly and ran toward the hat, saying, "I am NOT a wimp. I'm never scared of anything!" He put on the hat; a victorious smile spread across Kagome's face.

_'Well, you definately aren't going into Ravenclaw. She tricked you easily. Perhaps I should have put her in Ravenclaw...' _Inuyasha interrupted, _'Damn! She did...damn that wench. She isn't that bright...I'm just stupid...Hey, wait! Let me start over!' _If the hat had eyes, he would have rolled them. _'Anyway, you are obviously as brave as your friends. Not as smart, mind you, but definately as courageous. I am curious about all these demon like creatures that you all slay. Are they in some class in your school? Like you need to defeat them to pass? I have never heard of these beasts here. You also have a need to be in power, and try to become more powerful. A distinct Slytherin trait. But I believe that deep down your heart is good, unfortunately unlike most Slytherins. So, therefore, I am putting you in--'_

"Gryfinndor!" The hat exclaimed. Everyone, even the Slytherin table, clapped loudly. They were all starving! Inuyasha stalked over and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"I knew it!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes as some of the girls whispered to each other, looking at the male exchange students.

All the students starting talking to each other untill the older man came up to the podium. They fell silent immediately. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! I am Headmaster Dumbledore, for those who do not know me. The woman that was doing the Sorting Hat was Professor McGonagal," -she tipped her hat-"the woman to my right is Professor Sprout" -she smiled and waved to a few students- "to my left Professor Snape," -he snarled- "and Hagrid." -he smiled widely, winking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione- "I do hope we have a wonderful year! As you all should know, the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. Also, Filch wants to remind you all that certain items, especially from the joke shop in Hogsmeade, are strictly prohibited. There is a complete list of items in your common rooms. And finally, as Professor McGonagal had mentioned before, we are participating in an exchange program this year. I do hope you all will be courteous and friendly towards our new students and show them around campus. Now, is there anything else...?" The students stared at him, annoyed. "Oh, fine. Be that way. Let the feast begin!"

Everyone cheered as the food appeared in front of him or her. Harry, Ron, and Miroku all dug in, food spraying everywhere (even on the walls). The girls looked on, disgusted, and yet strangely intrigued. It was like a car crash-they couldn't look away. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was scanning the table, looking for something. He looked for a while until he finally said, "Where's the freaking ramen?"

Ron, who had roast beef in his mouth, said, "Wha's 'amen?" Roast beef sprayed across the table. The girls edged away from the half-chewed food.

Hermione, trying her best to avoid Ron's full mouth, told him, "Ramen is instant noodles. It is very popular in Japan. I guess they don't serve it here."

"So this place has food from Heaven and back, yet it doesn't have ramen? I can't freaking believe this!" Inuyasha complained, his hands under his chin and his elbows on the table.

Kagome sighed. _'This is going to be a long year!'_ But the guys stopped eating temporally, due to Inuyasha's obsessing over a type of food, so Kagome took a bite. It was quite good. Not really what she was used to, but still good. When she told Inuyasha so, he turned up his nose at her. "I am not eating until we get home." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him awkwardly-they were supposedly staying all year.

Kagome, however, knew that he wouldn't ignore his stomach for long. "Fine. Be that way." Then she ate her food with enthusiasm, making sure he knew how wonderful it was. Eventually it worked, and Inuyasha started eating. He acted disgusted, moaning with distaste every few seconds, but Kagome knew he liked it and was trying not to look like an ass (ha ha).

Soon the food was consumed and the plates disappeared. Then Dumbledore came back up. "Now that we have feasted we must get rest for the big day tomorrow. Everyone, please go to your common rooms. Prefects will lead you there. Good night!"

Then they all went to their common rooms.

**Author's Note: **I know, stupid ending. Oh well. So, now I don't know how to go about this story. I can just list the main things (like Halloween, the Yule Ball, etc.). If I try to do a weekly thing I will run out of ideas. If anyone has any suggestions, please do tell me in a review. Thanks!

Me: Wow. Inuyasha was sure PMSing in this chapter. I didn't even know that was possible!

Inuyasha: What's PMSing?

Me: Uh, never mind!

Miroku: She means that you are acting like a bitch, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: She means what!…Miroku, what are you doing here?

Me: (thanked whoever was listening for Inuyasha's tiny attention span) I felt sorry for Miroku. I haven't let him on at all.

Miroku: That is ok, Michelle. I know how sorry you are. But you know what would make it up to me?

Sango: Don't go there.

Miroku: (looks terrified) Sango, my dear, what are you doing here?

Sango: I'm stopping you from hitting on a thirteen year old.

Miroku: …is it legal here?

Me and Sango: (shake heads)

Miroku: Oh. Well in that case. (squeezes Sango's butt)

Sango: (SLAP) HENTAI!

Me and Inuyasha: (laughs hysterically)


	7. Ch 7: Randy Dogs By Moonlight

**When Two Great Stories Collide**

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I will try to work on these stories extra hard...as soon as my science project is finished. Which might take a while. (guards self with Kagome shield) It's not my fault. Don't take it out on Kagome...Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I should to my science project on the gullibility of the human mind. Seriously, everyone is totally gullible if they think that I have written anything remotely famous.

**Ch. 7: Randy Dogs by Moonlight...**

As you all probably imagined, things did not go smoothly their first night in Gryfinndor tower. As soon as they got there, Hermione had to explain about the Girls and Boy's Dormitories. To Miroku's extreme dismay, they learned that boys could not go up to the girl's dormitories. Not that it kept the lecherous monk from trying. As soon as the girls went up, Miroku made many attempts to go up.

"Oy, Miroku." Inuyasha said, the others laughing from behind, "You are not going to get up there. Just give up all ready."

Miroku simply ignored him, sliding down the staircase for the fifteenth time. Lavender and Parvati soon showed up in the common room as well. And seeing the rather attractive foreign exchange student trying to get up there was rather amusing.

"Miroku," Lavender giggled, "What makes you so eager to get up there?"

Parvati's face darkened slightly after Miroku's twenty-first attempt. She whispered something into Lavender's ear; Lavender also looked angry after hearing Parvati's suspicion. "You aren't trying to go up there to see someone, right?" They were trying to see if he was taken or not...not that it made a difference. They were going to get their trophy foreign exchange student boyfriends, one way or another.

"Of course not," Miroku lied smoothly, perhaps saving the ounce of dignity he had left. "I just wanted to make sure you all got to bed safely." He flashed the girls a dazzling smile, making the rather dense girls swoon. Inuyasha, however, looked as though he was about to barf. Harry and Ron thought it was rather odd; Miroku seemed very similar to Malfoy. But their friend at least had a chance with someone other than a hunchback.

"Oh please," said a rather angry voice at the top of the staircase. "He is just trying to get a glimpse of us in our nightgowns. I know how your mind works, you pervert."

Miroku smiled again, even if the person-or people-above couldn't see it. "Why Sango. I am so touched. You care enough to see what I am doing, and then admit how you know me so well. Are you spying on us, darling?"

"Kagome and I were trying to talk and you were making such a racket," Sango yelled from the top, "How am I supposed to think around here when there is a horny dog like you to worry about? Even Kagome is starting to worry!"

Inuyasha, suddenly realizing that Miroku would see Kagome in a nightgown as well (whatever that is; it must have been bad for Sango to mention it), growled, "You are NOT seeing Kagome in a nightgown!"

"But Inuyasha," Miroku said, pausing a moment from his stair climbing quest, "As lovely as seeing Kagome in a nightgown might be," Inuyasha's veins popped out of his head. Harry and Ron backed away slowly. "She is not the main target."

As Inuyasha asked, "Who then?" Sango said, "So we're targets now?"

Miroku shook his head, laughing. "Inuyasha, I do believe that Sango is also a member of the female species. Or have you forgotten the womanly curves there?"

Sango suddenly stomped away (they couldn't see her, but the loud 'Thumps' that were heard was a dead giveaway), no doubt embarrassed beyond belief. Inuyasha also had a slight red tenge in his complexion, "Well, yeah I knew that. But I don't look at my friends like that! Jeez, Sango was right. You are randy!"

"I believe the exact wording was 'horny dog', Inuyasha," Harry pointed out, trying not to laugh. Ron, who was beside him, was howling with laughter. "But yes, I'd have to agree."

Miroku simply shrugged. "We might as well go up. I won't get up there today, and even if I could, Sango would kill me."

The others agreed and they all went up the staircase, making comments about how Miroku was 'whipped by Sango. Whipped like the randy dog he was.' Meanwhile, Lavender and Parvati were boiling in the common rooms. Not only did they hardly get to talk to Inuyasha and Miroku, but they also just left without saying good night. They both knew that in order to get what they wanted, something would have to be done. Kagome and Sango had to be taken care of. They were getting all of the attention until Sango came and started talking about Kagome and herself. And then after that, it seemed like they were transparent. The two girls were not used to such treatment, and they did not like it. Not one bit. The other girls had to be out of the picture.

As if sharing the same mind, the two girls went up the staircase, knowing exactly what they had to do. They had experience in shunning girls; they had to do so in order to be on top of the food chain, or the social ladder. Which ever you prefer; either way it is a load of bull. Any who, they knew that in order for girls to be shunned, something horrible had to be spread about school. At first they would try to befriend them and try to find something out for themselves. If that didn't work, they'd make up something horrible. Either way, by the time Lavender and Parvati were done with them, Inuyasha and Miroku would be all theirs.

Grinning to themselves, the girls opened the door to their room. In there, the three girls were sitting on their separate beds, wearing PJs (and not the lacy lingerie that Miroku was imagining) and Sango was looking quite angry. "Hello!" said Lavender, in a sickly sweet voice. The two girls went to their own beds.

Noticing that the other girls suddenly went quiet and were looking a bit annoyed, Parvati said, "We apologize for our behavior tonight. We were just excited, with the new year hype and all."

Hermione snorted, knowing perfectly well that this was not the case. Kagome also knew this, but being the forgiving person she was, decided to give them another chance. "That's fine. A new school year always gets me excited too. But once I have math, it goes all down hill from there." Lavender and Parvati gave a very high-pitched, fake laugh.

Sango, trying not to roll her eyes, continued, "Anyway, as I was saying before, so Miroku had to point out that I was a woman. How embarrassing was that? It was bad enough that Miroku was trying to get up here in the first place, but then Inuyasha didn't even think that he was trying to get up there for me...But I suppose that is reasonable. It seems he is always protective of you."

A small, reddish brown headed figure on Kagome's lap laughed as he said, "Inuyasha doesn't know that you are a girl, Sango? I mean, I knew he was stupid, but not mentally challenged!"

Of course, this little figure was Shippou. Now, before I continue this story, I will explain. Of course, Shippou is a male (at least, this is what we think...) and therefore, should not be in the girl's dormitory. But there are many reasons why this is ok. For one, Shippou cannot be considered 'a threat' to the innocence of these girls. In demon years, he is reasonably young. I mean, Kagome and Sango let him bathe with them, so he must not be a threat. And, the reason for banning guys in the first place is to protect girl and their innocence. Also, as of now, Shippou is Kagome's pet. So, male or not, he would be allowed in the dormitory. There are also other reasons as well, but if I told them, it would give a bit of the plot away (but you all are so clever you all probably figured it out). So, I do realize that this is not as it should. But hey, the Inuyasha gang should not even be in Hogwarts, so many rules of common sense are being broken. So, lets continue...

Just noticing the adoreably cute...whatever it was on Kagome's lap, Lavender and Parvati jumped off their beds and picked up Shippou. "Aww! He's so cute! What's his name?...What is it?" They both asked.

Shippou blushed, secretly liking all of the attention. This, in turn, made Kagome smile and a bit of the grudge held against the girls melted. "Well, his name is Shippou." They both squealed, "Shippou!" Kagome continued, "And he is a rare type of dog fox. He can talk as well. He has always been there when I needed him." Which was true. Shippou was always there for her when Inuyasha was somewhere else, looking for Kikyou most of the time.

"Uh...can you guys let go now?" Shippou asked awkwardly, thinking it was now a bit too overwhelming. The girls complied and went back to their own beds, looking slightly offended. Shippou gratefully returned to Kagome's comfortable, familiar lap.

It was then that Ginny walked in, looking disheveled. "Hi all." she greeted, sitting on the floor.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione, taking on her prefect duties, "You were supposed to be back hours ago." Hermione, by the looks of her, looked like she already knew what Ginny was up to.

Ginny simply shrugged, saying, "I was just saying hi to some friends. You aren't going to give me a detention, are you?"

"...No. But please quit. I can't cover for you forever. You have to follow the rules, just like everyone else." Hermione said, looking pained. She did not approve of the new guy Ginny was dating. He was in Hufflepuff and Ginny was spending a lot of time with him. It was hard for Hermione to keep all of this from Ron and covering up for Ginny when she came back after curfew, especially when she thought the guy was scum. But Ginny was her friend and she wouldn't get her in trouble unless necessary. But still, it was hard to not think she was being taken advantage of.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said. She then turned to Kagome and Sango, saying, "Sorry if I looked like I was flirting with your boyfriends. I know it looked like it but I wasn't-" Hermione had pulled Ginny aside before dinner and told her that Inuyasha and Miroku were taken for. Ginny was not all that devastated, though, for she had met up with her boyfriend Chad from last year.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kagome and Sango said automatically (though Sango said "That pervert" instead of "he"), failing to conceal their blushes.

Lavender raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "They're not? Then why are you all so upset when we were talking to them earlier?"

"Yeah Sango," Parvati added, stroking her small chin in thought, "You almost broke that hideous Sorting Hat in anger. Not that it would have been a waste. That hat is a total fashion don't."

Shippou's laughter increased, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Sango as Miroku's girlfriend? Yeah right! Miroku can hardly name all of his girlfriends from the past. I doubt he could even count them! He is way too much of a lecher..."

"I believe Sango could do better than him," added Hermione, still remembering how Miroku asked her to sleep with him on the train. Meanwhile, Hermione was wondering how she winded up in such a conversation. "He seems to have no respect for women."

Kagome said, somewhat poorly, "Miroku isn't that bad...He can be quite the gentleman when he wants to." Lavender and Parvati sighed for some reason unknown to the others.

Sango muttered something like, "He is only when you agree to sleep with him." And then she herself sighed in exasperation and then fell onto her pillow, tired of talking.

Lavender shrugged, puzzled by Sango's actions (seeing as she apparently had no feelings for Miroku), before asking, "So you aren't interested in Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome lied, somewhat automatically. "He and I are just friends...If not less. Sometimes he acts like he hates me."

Shippou gave Kagome a little pat on her arm, saying, "Inuyasha is just a big dummy. He's just confused about Kikyou and all that..." Kagome nodded and gave the little one a hug for his efforts to comfort her.

Other than Sango, the others had no idea what the dog was talking about. "Is Kikyou Inuyasha's girlfriend?" asked Lavender, slightly worried. Even though she knew she was going to get Inuyasha either way, it was harder when the guy was still interested in someone else. It took longer, but in the end the girls still won their prize.

"Might as well be..." said Kagome, trying to keep her voice indifferent. "He thinks of her often."

"Oh..." Lavender said, her voice faltering. This was going to be harder than she thought. But at least they wouldn't have to deal with Kagome and Sango. Since the girls had no apparent feelings for their guys, there was no point in ruining their lives. They might do it for fun, though, incase they change their minds about their 'friends'.

Thankfully for Kagome, Hermione said, "We should go to bed. Classes start tomorrow and you don't want to be late for class!" Surprisingly, the other girls agreed.

As they set up for bed and turned out the lights, Ginny said, "Hermione, you do realize you were gossiping, right?"

Hermione shook her head, locks of her curly mane swaying as she did so. "No, I was not. I was only listening to you all gossip. I can't control what you all talk about, unless it is against the rules."

Ginny grinned. She knew that Hermione would never admit that she was gossiping willingly. "Riiight..."

So what were the men, no excuse me, _boys_, doing as the girls were having this disscussion, you ask? Well, lets just say that some magazines were past around the dormitory, which was a godsend to Miroku (and Inuyasha as well, but he wasn't drooling over it). The sight of it would make Sango...and Hermione...and Kagome...and Kikyou...and Ayame...and every other woman in the universe kill them. As they did this, Miroku was trying to solve the dilemma he had been having ever since they got there.

"So, do you think it can be done?" asked Miroku, his eyes not lifting from the magazine.

"What?" Ron said, still drooling over Miss September.

"Getting into the ladies' dormitories." said Miroku. "Surely there is some loupall or mistake they have made."

Harry shrugged, "Sorry mate. As far as we know, there is no way to get up there."

Inuyasha said knowingly, "Well I bet that Miroku will get up there. I mean, if he was as determined to kill Naraku as he was trying to get up the stairs earlier, that bastard would be dead already!"

"What?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time. "Who are you all going to kill?"

"No one," said Miroku. The boys were so...distracted by the view that they didn't bother to question further. "And yes, Inuyasha, I believe I will make it up there. If there's a will, there's a way."

Just how he would, he did not know. But one thing was certain: Miroku Houshi would be the first guy to enter the girl's dormitories.

**Author's Notes: **Heh, heh. Am I too inappropriate for my age? Probably, but you know that the guys would discover such a huge thing sooner or later. So it might as well be sooner. Why? It's hilarious, that's why! So, anyway, as you all have probably noticed, this story has gone by pretty slow. I mean, this chapter was all on their first night. There were some clues in here that you -may- or -may not- have noticed. But it doesn't matter. You all will know in due time. But to the point, after the next chapter things will probably speed up remarkably. Not in updates, mind you (I still have school and all), but in the actual time line. So instead of a few hours passing in these chapters, like they are now, it will probably be a few weeks or more. So I might just want to give you all the heads up if you notice things are speeding up remarkably fast.

Kagome:Michelle, why am I always the human shield?

Me: Uh...well someone has to be the shield.

Kagome: I guess, but couldn't you just use an actual metal shield. I mean, you're the author! You can do anything you want.

Me: My point exactly.

Kagome:...what?

Me: I can do anything I want.

Kagome: So you can use an actual shield or use someone else? Or just make the angry readers quit pelting veggies at you?

Me: Yeah, but this way is more convenient.

Kagome: Me being pelted with veggies is convenient to you?

Me:...No offence Kagome, but I don't like you much. You are ok and all, but I do like Sango and Kikyou better. So yes, it would be convenient.

Kagome: Oh, is that so?

Me: (nods)

Kagome: Ok then. Oh INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: (shows up out of no where) What?

Me: (gulps) Damn. Forgot about that. (runs away)

Kagome: Sick her, Inuyasha!

Me: I'LL STOP! I'LL STOP! DON'T KILL ME INUYASHA!

Inuyasha:...

Kagome:...


End file.
